


So This is Love

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: Yellow Rose [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Senpai's birthday, cheesy cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No surprise parties." Kise nodded.</p>
<p>"No trying to shout it from the gym rooftop." Kise hesitated, then nodded again.</p>
<p>"And no, absolutely no expensive gifts." Kise opened his mouth, about to protest against this unfair request, but Kasamatsu continued talking. "In fact, <i>no gifts</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of "[A Kiss From a Rose](http://archiveofourown.org/works/848279)", but you don't have to read that in order to follow this story.

"No surprise parties." Kise nodded.

"No trying to shout it from the gym rooftop." Kise hesitated, then nodded again.

"And no, absolutely no expensive gifts." Kise opened his mouth, about to protest against this unfair request, but Kasamatsu continued talking. "In fact, _no gifts_. Don't waste your money buying me a present."

"But, senpai, that's not fair! You gave me a present - no, not just one, but _two_ presents - last month! Why can't I return the favor?"

Kasamatsu raised a brow at him. “Didn’t you give me the whole speech last month about gift-giving and spending money on trivial things?”

Sputtering, Kise replied defensively, “But this is different! This is for _you_ , not me.” He paused, then a sheepish smile began to spread across his face. "Besides, we're already dating. Can’t I give my boyfriend a birthday present?" He tried to edge closer to Kasamatsu, leaning in as if he was about to kiss Kasamatsu.

Kasamatsu slide deeper into the booth, avoiding the kiss.

“Not here, you incongruous idiot,” he said, dumping his sports bag onto the seat, filling up the space right between them.

Kise pouted.

“Anyway, I’m not big on celebrating birthdays,” Kasamatsu said, pulling his tray of food closer. He picked up his burger, unwrapping it. "It’s just another normal day for me. I don’t need any presents." He paused, the words ‘dating’ and ‘boyfriend’ sinking in, and paused mid-bite to glare at Kise. "And quit announcing to everyone that we're dating. Your fan club is going to have a riot if they find out."

"Senpai--"

"Another word and I'm making you run laps _here_ ," Kasamatsu threatened lightly.

"You're no fun at all," Kise grumbled, and settled for stealing Kasamatsu's fries.

*****

"I could dress up in a costume and deliver myself to your doorstep-- "

Kasamatsu didn't bother looking up from his book. "No," he answered, and flipped a page.

“Think about it! I’ll wear a ribbon around my neck and be your present!”

“ _Absolutely not_ ,” Kasamatsu said, horrified - this time tearing his attention away from his book to stare at Kise. The other boy was sitting in the middle of Kasamatsu’s living room, looking too pleased at the idea.

“I could wear _just_ ribbons, and nothing else?”

“My parents will think you’re _crazy_ ,” Kasamatsu replied, his ears flaming. It was a lie, of course. His mother _adored_ Kise.

He turned back to his book, trying very, very hard not to imagine Kise wearing only a ribbon around his neck - and failed miserably.

*****

Kasamatsu's phone buzzed while he was busy helping his mother clean the house, and but he didn't realize it until several hours later when he went back to his room to check on it. He found five messages, all of them containing photos of a park, a carnival, a movie poster, a video arcade, and the aquarium. The next message contained a photo of Kise giving him - what Kasamatsu had learned early on to consider Kise's secret weapon, which was _deadly_ \- puppy eyes.

He steeled his resolve (movie poster had almost tempted him, because _robots_ ), and replied back with a photo of himself, frowning in disapproval.

Seconds later, he received a reply.
    
    
      
    
    > 
>     **Kise:** (´；ω；`)
>     **Kise:** (╥_╥)
>     **Kise:** ｡:(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡ 
>     **Kasamatsu:** FINE, I give up. You can pay for lunch.
>     **Kasamatsu:** And stop sending me so many messages, what are you, rich?
>     **Kise:** (´ ▽｀).。ｏ♡
    
    
    

At midnight, his mobile phone buzzed again. When he saw the message, he could help but smile fondly.
    
    
      
    
    > 
>     **Kise:** 。ｏ♡ Happy birthday, senpai ♡ｏ 。Thank you for being born.
    
    
    

*****

Kasamatsu watched as Kise bounced eagerly while waiting for their meal. After a long debate over where his birthday meal would be - Kise wanted to treat him to a proper restaurant, and Kasamatsu had stood his ground and insisted on a simple meal - they had finally ended up in the burger shop down the street from their school.

Watching Kise pay for his meal made him antsy, and Kasamatsu had retreated to the booth, waiting. He had received several text messages throughout the night, which he had seen only after he had switched his mobile back on this morning after Kise’s midnight text. Kobori and Nakamura had sent a simple message each, Moriyama wrote an elaborate one, and Hayagawa’s was in capital letters.

All in all, it had been a nice way to spend his birthday, quiet and without any fanfare.

That was, until they had finished their meal, and Kise pulled out a small box from his pocket, sliding it across the table towards Kasamatsu.

“Kise--” Kasamatsu began.

“Please, senpai? I really want you to have it.” Kise blushed. “I know you said you didn’t want anything extravagant or expensive, and it’s not.” He winced, briefly. “Okay, not _very_ expensive.”

Curious, Kasamatsu picked up the box, and shook it slightly. He could hear something rattling inside, something small and light.

When he opened it, he saw that it was a pair of silver earrings, not unlike the kind that Kise always wore on his left ear.

“Kise,” he began awkwardly, but Kise placed his hand on Kasamatsu’s arm.

“I’m not asking you to pierce yours ear, senpai. You can wear it on a chain around your neck, or wrist, or keep it at home.” He lifted one of the them from the box, and, after removing his old earring, slipped the new one on. Then, he looked up at Kasamatsu, and smiled, handing out the other side, the matching piece to the one he wore. “But I was hoping that you might keep this other piece with you, so that we’ll always carry something we share together.”

Kasamatsu blinked at it, and then at Kise’s eager, open face.

“Kise.”

“Yes, senpai?”

“That is the _cheesiest_ idea I’ve ever heard.”

Kise’s face twitched, and his smile wavered slightly. With a sigh, Kasamatsu slipped his hand into Kise's, entangling their fingers together. He could feel Kise tightening his grip, as if he didn't quite trust that Kasamatsu wasn't about to run away.

"You’re really dumb, you know?” Kasamatsu said fondly, trying to soothe over Kise’s ego, probably slightly bruised from Kasamatsu’s words. “I mean, thank you, for the gift, but it wasn’t necessary. You’ve already given me something better,” he admitted.

"Which is?"

Kasamatsu smiled, before tugging Kise's hand up, and brushing his lips against the back of his knuckles - allowing himself to feel, for one long moment, the soft and warmth of Kise's skin against his lips, the light fragrance of Kise's cologne. He wondered at which point had he been so taken in by Kise that this one touch alone was enough to send his heart beating faster and his mind spinning.

"You." He felt his cheeks warming up at the cheesy admission - when had he turned into such a _cliche_ \- and cleared his throat before adding, "I mean, you being with me is enough of a gift. I-- I don't need anything else."

He peeked at Kise from the corner of his eye, and caught the way Kise was _looking_ at him, his face filled with happiness and joy and, and--

"Are you _crying_?" he demanded, ruining the moment.

" _What_? No, no I'm not!" Kise blinked his eyes furiously, turning his head away quickly. Kasamatsu could see him reaching up with his other hand to rub at his face.

"Kise--" he began to apologize, but then Kise turned to look back at Kasamatsu.

Even though his eyes were still suspiciously too bright, he was smiling broadly, and his hand was still holding onto Kasamatsu's tightly.

"Senpai," Kise said, "does this mean you _love_ me?"

“Didn’t we already have this conversation before?”

“Sen _-pai_...”

"Oh, for goodness sake--" Kasamatsu said, exasperated, and he reached up to grab the front of Kise's shirt, tugging him in for a loud and resounding kiss.

"There, that's your answer," he said breathlessly, once he released Kise. His face was burning now, and he was pretty sure that half the shop was staring at them, and he was _never_ going to show his face here again, damn that brat--

"What are you doing?" He watched as Kise grabbed both their bags, slipping the earring back into the box, then tugging Kasamatsu out of the booth. "Wait, _Kise_ \--"

Slinging both their bags over his shoulder, Kise turned to face Kasamatsu, grinning. "My sisters aren't home, and my parents are working late tonight. So we have the house to ourselves." His eyes dropped to his feet, and Kasamatsu saw how his cheeks were turning pink, and he was biting his lower lip, seemingly more nervous than he was letting on. "If you want-- that is, senpai, we could. We could just talk, or watch a t.v. show, but if you'd let me, maybe we could do... more." He paused, taking a deep breath before looking up at Kasamatsu. "I’m very, _very_ much in love you too."

His heart beating hard, Kasamatsu looked up at Kise, trying to see if he was being made fun of - but all he saw in Kise's eyes was how well and truly he was cared for.

Kasamatsu tugged at the strap of his bag, and Kise allowed him to take back his bag, silently. He slung it over his shoulder, and turned to face Kise. "Okay," he answered simply, slipping his hand into Kise's.

The smile that Kise gave him was dazzling, and Kasamatsu thought to himself, _so, this is love_.

*****

In the end, Kasamatsu kept the earring. It sat in its box, on the nightstand next to his bed.

And if seeing the matching piece being worn by Kise’s made him feel warm all over, and made his heart beat a little faster, he never admitted it to Kise.

The fond look on his face every time was enough.

(｡-_-｡ )人( ｡-_-｡)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kasamatsu's birthday on the 29/7.  
> (Yes, the title is shamelessly taken from Disney's Cinderella.)  
> Disclaimer: Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.


End file.
